


Just a Glimpse

by Chessene (Servalan)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Dry Humping, Episode: s02e11 Gambit, F/M, GPSC zine, Orgasm Denial, Slow screw up against the wall gambit, fool the guard trope, poor communicators, these two need to tell Blake how they really feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servalan/pseuds/Chessene
Summary: Jenna spies Avon in Freedom City, but before she can work out his agenda, they’re spotted. But who poses the real danger: Krantor’s henchman or Blake himself? Missing scene in Gambit.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Jenna Stannis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The House Always Sins





	Just a Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the Gauda Prime Social Club's fanzine, The House Always Sins.

Just a glimpse of silver and black out of the corner of her eye, but Jenna knew who she had seen. Fortunately, Blake hadn’t. Jenna slid off her bar stool, telling Blake and Cally she’d be right back and to order her a drink. Preferably a stiff one. 

What was Avon doing down here? 

Jenna headed out the bar’s entrance and went down the corridor in the direction she’d seen him go. She knew she was being followed, quite probably by the Freedom City casino’s henchman. The last thing she wanted to do was draw unnecessary attention to their mission to find Docholli. But Blake had wanted Avon or Vila on standby at the teleport. What possibly could be worth his endangering them all? She resolved to find out.

She turned again, anticipating Avon would head to the main casino, and nearly ran into him. She quickly glanced back over her shoulder and saw the henchman approach a pair of ladies loitering in the corridor not too far behind her. 

“What are…” she began.

“I think you’re being followed,” he interrupted, confirming her thoughts. 

“Yes I know,” and at that moment she knew the only way to deflect suspicion was to play the part. She stepped closer to Avon, hoping he would understand, but there was no need: Avon slammed her up against the wall and brought his lips crashing down upon hers, the shock of it only displaced by the duality of his lips, soft and forceful, pliable and probing. This was so reckless; even if they managed to fool the henchman, they would never fool Blake, and surely he would come looking for her soon.

Blake. She’d long thought she wanted Blake, a man so passionate about his revolutionary ideals, but this man was in front of her now, willing and able, despite all of his logic. Sensing they’d caught the henchman’s attention, she closed her eyes and parted her lips as he did. Their tongues met, his somehow rough and gentle over hers, sending a jolt through her entire body. This wasn’t right, a part of her brain screamed at her, this wasn’t the one. Worse still was that he’d leave her, just as he’d leave Blake, if the right opportunity presented itself. 

Still kissing her, Avon’s hands found their way around Jenna’s face and cheeks, with one hand coming to rest on the back of her neck. His fingers pressed deep into nerves she didn’t know she had whilst his other hand slightly brushed the side of her breast. She gasped lightly, breaking the kiss, but his mouth merely moved to just below her ear. His hands slowly traversed her body down to her waist, lifting her onto his outstretched thigh. She felt those contradictions, those hands so strong yet precise grab her hips, moving her ever so delicately over his thigh. 

Some instinct, some sense of self preservation that hadn’t all but flooded out the airlock came back to her. She opened her eyes and looked over Avon’s shoulder to see the henchman watching with interest, and still no sign of Blake. She wasn’t sure which one was more of a threat to her at the moment. 

When she’d met Blake she told him that no one gave a damn about him but she wondered if he truly did about any of them. And here was Avon, a man with her willingly, pretense or no. But Avon also had a complicated relationship with Blake; to what extent she was not sure. She closed her eyes again, now fully present as she felt tingles in every extremity, heat at her very core. 

His hands continued to grind her sex over his thigh in a circular motion, his mouth everywhere on her neck, cheeks, forehead. She was dizzy now, so close to coming, for it had been a long time. Every swirl brought her closer to release, and then he abruptly withdrew his thigh.

Jenna gasped heavily and grasped his arms in hers, her core aching. She looked over his shoulder and saw no one, the henchman apparently having moved on. Avon must have sensed it.

“Has that fellow withdrawn?” He asked, voice collected and calm.

She nodded, trying to keep her breathing in check, trying to conceal how close to the edge she was, but it was too late and they both knew it. His hands disengaged hers arms from his and brought them to clasp in front of her. 

“Then so shall I.”

At that, he grinned wolfishly and disappeared down the corridor, just a glimpse of silver and black.


End file.
